el extraño del bosque everfree 2 :los celestinos una raza perdida
by lordterrormoon
Summary: este es la segunda parte del extraño del bosque everfree aqui acabara el misterio del sujeto q resulto ser un sujeto llamado Sunblack pero sige con secretos recuerda masomenos extraña mente no recuerda como llego en el suelo del bosque everfree


La segunda parte del extraño pony del bosque everfree

Paso una semana desde que el extraño pony desapareció nadie sabia donde fue la ultima en verlo era Fluttershy pero nadie le preguntaba que Abia pasado con el por que creían que volvió a casa porque se notaba que el recordó todo por su forma de actuar pero Twilight decidió preguntar a Fluttershy que le paso a el pero solo se entero que se adentro al bosque pero Abia esa duda de que aria un pony en ese bosque tan siniestro y extraño y se le metió la idea de que quizás Zecora sepa algo y fue donde casa de Zecora

Zecora quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Twilight cuando la vio

Que quieres preguntarme Twilight – dijo Zecora a Twilight

Sabes de un pony que ase una semana se entro a este bosque – pregunto Twilight

Uhh debes estar ablando del pony azul y negro cierto –dijo Zecora

Si ese mismo sabes lo que le paso desapareció sin dejar pista –dijo Twilight

Pues solo vi que acababa de ayudar a Fluttershy con el problema de los conejos pero el vio un conejo y por eso entro al bosque pero le dio un shock y se entro al bosque y ay le perdí la pista –le contó Zecora

Y me podrías llevar donde lo viste por ultima ves por favor Zecora – dijo Twilight

Bueno sígueme –dijo Zecora y la llevo donde fue la ultima ves que lo vio y ay se separaron y así Twilight uso un hechizo de rastreo y fue un poco difícil por que muchos animales avían pasado por ay asta que llego a un árbol y ay terminaba el rastro y así Twilight dedujo que quizás trepo el árbol y ella quiso trepar pero cayo y noto que ese árbol era falso y detrás del árbol Abia una extraña estatua de un pony igual no tenia su Cutie Mark y así Twilight toco la estatua y de repente vio el bosque everfree con miles de casa y un pequeño castillo un poco sombrío pero ala ves hermoso y vio a mas pony y eran parecido a ese extraño pony y así fue a buscarlo para ver si le explica por que de repente esta ciudad estaba aquí y por que solo ay ponys con un azul muy oscura y su crin azul muy oscura tenia cuerno de unicornio y alas y no tenia Cutie Mark y no de colores como siempre y sin Cutie Mark siendo la mayoría mayores pero apenas la vieron se asustaron y se metieron a sus casa como a Zecora la veían los ponis antes y así de repente los guardias de la ciudad le dijeron detente extraña pony y Twilight quiso huir pero al final la agarraron y le pusieron a un calabozo y le dijeron : que esperara aquí asta recibir otras ordenes no había muchos al calabozo y logro ver al pony extraño y así quiso que le tomara atención

Ey hola soy yo Twilight extraño –dijo Twilight al pony extraño

Hola Twilight que ases aquí – dijo el extraño pony

Quise saber que te paso porque tú desapareciste y me pareció extraño –respondió Twilight

Por que nunca escuchaste el viejo dicho la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo el extraño pony

Bueno ya que no voy a salir de aquí me dices quien eres primero tu nombre – dijo Twilight

Bueno me llamo Sunblack soy un celeste o estrella en verdad nos pusieron muchos nombres –dijo Sunblack a Twilight

Entonces serias una estrella pero que no deberían estar arriba –dijo Twilight

Bueno es algo complicado pero somos unos ponys muy poderosos y cada uno desde que nace tiene que cuidar cierta cantidad de estrella y por eso nos llama estrellas –dijo Sunblack

Quien les dice así si nadie te conocía cuando llegaste a pony ville –dijo Twilight con cierto sarcasmo

Buenos antes éramos conocidas pero paso una gran complicación y tuvimos que quedarnos al misterio o mito y ahora solo nos mencionan son las leyendas como estrellas – respondió Sunblack

Y por que no tienen Cutie Mark nadie-pregunto Twilight

No se especifica mente solo se que tiene que ver de que la Cutie Mark es una maldición por que te limita por eso yo soy muy bueno en tantas cosas tan diferentes pero no es así para los que tiene Cutie Mark –le dijo Sunblack a Twilight

No es cierto la Cutie Mark el lo muestra que eres especial no es una maldición las maldiciones no existen –dijo Twilight a Sunblack

Primero las maldiciones existen por que el mal existe y dos como le dicen a un niño que tiene una enfermedad o algo así ese niño es especial le dicen para que no se sienta mal pues es lo mismo con ustedes –le dijo Sunblack

Ya basta debemos salir de aquí me podría teletranportar fuera de aquí y tomar la llave –sugirió Twilight

No gracias te van a liberar cuando te borren la memoria y a mi la princesa lo solucionara con el pueblo –dijo Sunblack

Así y por que ay una gran multitud afuera y dicen que nos maten –dijo Twilight mientras veía la ventana

No puede ser déjame ver –dijo Sunblack y se teletranportar así donde estaba Twilight para ver lo de afuera

Que te pudiste teletrasportarte fuera de la prisión y decidiste quedarte una semana aquí por que –dijo Twilight con tono de sarcasmo

Por que para que mi gente me odie mas no créeme yo espere mucho tiempo para poder ayudar a mi gente que un sema es muy poco por lo que hice – dijo triste Sunblack

Bueno que hiciste –dijo Twilight

Lo lamento pero no te puedo decir por ahora –dijo Sunblack

Bueno no voy a esperar por no hacer nada adiós – dijo Twilight

Y así salio de la cárcel y luego la encontraron y la atraparon y le dijeron ya vasta solo deshagámonos de ella dijeron los guardias y así quisieron hacer un hechizo Twilight grito y Sunblack reacciono y se teletrasporto Asia donde estaba Twilight

Déjenla en paz a sinos se las vera con migo –dijo Sunblack enojado y los guardias la soltaron por que tenían miedo de el así llegaron mas guardias y soldados solo para detenerlos y así paresia que iba a ver una gran batalla y luego todos atacaron a Sunblack y el estaba ganado atacando con sus cascos y magia en el aire luego una vos se escucho

Ya vasta detente por favor –dijo la princesa de los celestes a Sunblack con tristeza

Princesa yo a no es lo lo lamento –dijo Sunblack con vergüenza y nervios a la princesa

Sabia que si ibas a la misión era una locura y mira casi convenzo que la gente te volviera a amar pero ahora solo te as echo odiar mas y ahora no tengo otras acción tendré que tomas acciones por las acciones que realizaste te condenaría a muerte pero como eres tan preciado te tendré que expulsar del bosque everfree asta nuevo aviso –dijo la princesa con tristeza y firmeza

Y así Sunblack se fue del bosque con Twilight

Y cual fue lo que asiste para que te encarcelaran y convertir el amor de tu gente en odio –dijo Twilight a Sunblack

Conocerlas y hacer amistad –dijo Sunblack triste

Que por que –dijo Twilight pero fue cayado por Sunblack

Olvídalo es una larga historia pero créeme no quedras saberlo ahora tengo que instalarme a pony ville y cuando llegue el tiempo sabrás todo


End file.
